Eyes on Us
by Erehmi
Summary: Boyband!AU Empat tahun setelah debut, SEED berhasil meraih cukup popularitas. Tidak ada popularitas tanpa sisi buruk, kan?


**Eyes on Us**

Gundam Seed/Destiny Bandai and their creator team

This is just a fan work and no material profit is obtained from this

A/N: Boyband!AU (Yes, you guys read it right. Boyband!AU, everyone! WOOHOO! *kibaskibaslightstick*)

Freedom: sebutan untuk fans Kira

Justice: sebutan untuk fans Athrun

Destiny: sebutan untuk fans Shinn

Duel: sebutan untuk fans Yzak

Buster: sebutan untuk fans Dearka

SEED Orb: SEED official fan name

**Warning**: Saya bukan hard-core K-pop fans. Saya cuma sering dicekokin K-pop sama teman sekitar 7 tahun lalu, abstain, dan baru ngikutin lagi sekitar 2 tahun ini. Jadi kalo banyak keenggaksesuaian dengan dunia K-pop yang ada mohon dimaklumi dan koreksinya ya!

.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

Shinn Asuka baru selesai mengambil sepatu ketika matanya menemukan kejanggalan di atas lemari tempat berbagai trofi yang mereka, SEED, raih selama tiga tahun sejak mereka debut dipajang. Ia mendekati lemari itu dan menghitungnya satu persatu. Belum begitu banyak penghargaan yang mereka raih, jadi tidak sulit baginya menemukan apa yang salah.

Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ya, hilang satu.

"Shinn?" suara Kira memanggil dari arah pintu.

"Datang!" Shinn berlaril dan melempar asal sepatunya, hampir mengenai kaki pemuda berambut cokelat yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya kalau saja pemuda itu, Kira, tidak mundur satu langkah. Shinn menggumamkan maaf sambil memakai sepatunya cepat-cepat.

Begitu berdiri, ia disambut wajah merengut Athrun yang memerhatikan tingkah sang anggota termuda dari ambang pintu. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan melempar sepa—"

"Iya, iya, Bu. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, " balasnya dengan seringai. Shinn mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kira yang ikut terkekeh.

Sebelum Athrun bisa membalas, Shinn lebih dulu menyambar lengan Kira dan berlari ke arah lift. Athrun mengunci pintu dan berlari menyusul, enggan berhadapan dengan tatapan Yzak yang lebih gelap dari ini. Ia menggumamkan maaf ke arah Andrew, manager mereka yang masih sibuk mengomentari rasa kopi di tangannya, dan ke arah penghuni apartemen lain yang tidak beruntung karena harus satu lift dengan mereka.

"Jadwal pagi?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang biasa mereka temui setiap hari. Mereka juga sering mendapat kiriman makanan dari wanita baik yang tinggal di sebelah itu. 'Kalian terlalu kurus,' katanya.

Andai ia tahu betapa melihat daging semur, nasi, dan asinan yang sudah ditata dalam kotak bekal terlihat bagai oasis tapi bencana bagi program diet mereka. Yah, Dearka tidak terlalu peduli, sih. Toh, dia dan Yzak berolahraga dua kali lebih sering dibanding mereka semua.

"Dan Anda terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya, Bi!" jawab Dearka ringan.

Bibi itu memukul lengan Dearka. "Oh, hush! Kau ini bisa saja! Nanti malam akan kubawakan roti kukus isi kacang merah, oke? Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kalimat terakhir diarahkan ke Andrew dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

"Eh, oh, tidak perlu repot-repot. Kami mungkin akan pulang larut."

"Akan kutitipkan pada satpam. Dihabiskan ya!"

Andrew tahu kapan dia harus mengalah. Ia mengangguk.

Shinn mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesenangan.

Athrun menunduk penuh sopan santun.

Dearka berkedip ke arah Yzak.

Sang Ketua hanya memutar bola matanya.

Lalu ada Kira yang berada di dunianya sendiri di sudut sana.

Setelah bertukar basa-basi dan berlari menembus kerumunan penggemar yang menunggu di depan gedung dan lapangan parkir, mereka berlima menghela napas serempak di dalam mobil. Sejujurnya, mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini: disambut fans hampir di setiap aktivitas mereka dan dikenali oleh banyak orang. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka keluar tanpa ada yang menyapa, berdiri gemetaran di atas panggung untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan ratusan pasang mata yang menilai mereka ….

Sebentar, di momen seperti ini biasanya ….

Athrun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Kira yang duduk di ujung kiri. Benar saja, pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kira?" tanya Athrun pelan.

Tiga kepala berputar serempak ke arah pemilik nama. Kira terlonjak. Ia cepat-cepat menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Ah, aku ba—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia ingat. Dirinya bukanlah Kira tiga tahun lalu yang selalu berusaha mengatasi semuanya sendiri agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Hubungan mereka berlima juga tidak sedangkal itu lagi untuk berbohong satu sama lain. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka … meski sudah satu setengah tahun kita tidak di sini … masih banyak penggemar yang menunggu kita … seperti tadi …."

Perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan dan klise menyusup ke dada Athrun. Ia yakin ketiga orang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, dominan ke arah klise dan cringy. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa SEED Orb mendukung dan mencintai mereka sampai seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk mereka?

"Kalau kau saja masih cengeng begini setelah empat tahun," ujar Yzak, "kenapa SEED Orb harus berubah hanya dalam satu setengah tahun?" lanjutnya dengan senyum samar di bibir, senyum yang hanya ia keluarkan di saat-saat tertentu dan bukan senyum dengan satu sudut lebih tinggi yang biasa orang-orang lihat selain oleh mereka berempat.

"Aww, aku tidak tahu mau memeluk Kira atau Yza—oke! Kira saja!" Dearka langsung merangkul leher Kira setelah mendapat delikan dari Ketua.

"Kita akan membalas mereka dengan pertunjukan terbaik malam nanti, Kak Kira! Jangan khawatir!" timpal Shinn, menjulurkan tangannya melewati Dearka untuk menggenggam tangan Kira.

"Dan sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa hanya Kira yang kau panggil kak," celetuk Athrun.

Shinn pura-pura tidak dengar dan masih sibuk berkolaborasi dengan Dearka untuk menggoda Kira.

.

* * *

Begitu mereka baru selesai dari latihan pagi dan sedang duduk di ruang latihan, Shinn baru ingat apa yang mengganjal pikirannya pagi tadi. Laki-laki beriris merah itu meletakkan botol minumnya dan menggeser pantat ke arah para kakak-kakaknya berkumpul di lantai. "Apa salah satu dari kalian memindahkan trofi _Best Newcomer_ kita?"

Yzak langsung menatap Athrun yang menggeleng dan ganti melirik Dearka. "Tidak mungkin kujual, Bung," bantah Dearka lalu menoleh ke Kira.

Kira menggeleng. "Mungkin Paman Andrew?"

"Tidak mungkin. Trofinya bukan bentuk piala jadi tidak mungkin dijadikan wadah kopi," sergah Dearka.

Sang Tertua meneguk minumannya lagi. "Memangnya tidak ada di tempat biasa?"

Shinn menggeleng. "Aku sudah hitung satu-satu tapi tidak ada. Yang lainnya masih tersusun rapi, sih."

Kelimanya terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir bukan masalah besar, sih. Hanya saja … rasanya sayang juga kalau hilang. Penghargaan itu mereka raih dengan susah payah setelah masa trainee yang lumayan panjang dan menyiksa. Memang, perasaan saat menerima trofi pertama itu telah membekas jelas di sanubari mere ….

Empat kepala menoleh ke arah Kira yang sudah menunduk dalam-dalam.

Dahi Yzak berkedut. "Oy, Yamato! Yang benar sa—"

"Ssstt!" Athrun menghalau Yzak dan cepat-cepat tiarap untuk mengintip wajah sahabat masa kecilnya. Senyum lembut terkembang dan Athrun kembali duduk. "Dia tidur. Dia menulis semalaman dan kurasa baru tidur jam lima pagi. Aku sempat terbangun, soalnya."

Dearka mendengus. "Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, ya."

"Tidak, lebih parah. Aku menempatkanmu sekamar dengannya dengan alasan, Zala." Yzak memelototi Athrun tanpa ampun.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tahan dari 'tatapan itu'? Mungkin kau bisa, tapi jangan menyangkal kalau kau merasa bersalah habis-habisan setelahnya," balas Athrun sengit.

Tawa Dearka meledak sambil bertepuk tangan. "Oh! Yayaya! Aku ingat kejadian itu! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Yzak!"

Shinn membekap mulut Sang Tertua, tapi terlambat. Kira mengerang, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata tiga perempat tertutup. Ia menatap rekan-rekannya bergantian. "Sudah mulai lagi?" tanyanya serak.

Yzak mengambil alih. "Ya. Posisimu di sana, Yamato." Tangannya menunjuk ke sofa di pojok istirahat. "Berbaring di sana dan jangan ke sini sampai kami memberi sinyal."

"Oooh, koreo baru?" Kira menguap panjang. "Maaf, apa sinyalnya tadi?"

"Masih kami pikirkan."

"Oke …." Diam, lalu, "Apa?"

"Namamu, Kira. Sekarang, ayo." Athrun menarik lengan Kira dan menuntunnya ke sofa.

Shinn mengikuti dan memasangkan _earphone_-nya di telinga Kira. "Supaya Kakak bisa konsentrasi dengan lagunya."

Kira hanya mengangguk. Kalau dia sedikit lebih sadar, mungkin dia akan menyadari kejanggalan koreografi baru ini dan beberapa tatapan menggemaskan dari para penari latar dan koreografer yang memerhatikannya. Sayangnya tidak. Lagipula Yzak sudah memanggilnya dengan Yamato dan Yzak hanya memanggil dengan nama belakang kalau tidak ingin dibantah. Selain itu, ini koreo paling nyaman yang pernah Kira lakukan, jadi mana mungkin dia protes, kan?

.

* * *

Shinn melambai ke arah Destiny dan SEED Orb yang bersorak begitu melihatnya memasuki studio dari pintu samping. Ia meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir sebagai isyarat agar tidak mengganggu proses rekaman yang berlangsung. Shinn melompat-lompat dan melambai, senang menggoda para fans yang sibuk menahan jeritan. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan mengangguk ke arah panggung di mana Lacus, junior mereka dari managemen yang sama, sedang menyanyikan single terbaru yang berhasil merajai puncak popularitas di radio dua minggu terakhir. Merajai perasaan Kira juga sejak trainee, sebenarnya tapi selama gosip belum menyebar, Shinn tidak akan jadi yang pertama buka mulut.

Sorakan dari SEED Orb yang bersatu dengan HAROS[1] menemani lagu Lacus yang sudah mencapai bridge. Shinn melambai untuk terakhir kali lalu bergabung dengan Athrun dan Kira di pinggir panggung, menonton dengan wajah serius dan terpukau.

Shinn ikut menonton dan mengerti. Di bawah sorotan lampu, latar gemerlap, dan bahkan dikepung oleh penari latar di belakang serta kamera dan fans di depan, Lacus berhasil menunjukkan karisma dan profesionalitas bak veteran—melebihi SEED kalau Shinn boleh jujur—meski gadis itu baru terjun sebagai artis solo selama setahun. Shinn bahkan masih sering bicara terbata-bata saat ia berada di posisi Lacus.

"Lacus sudah terbiasa bicara di depan publik sejak kecil karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Kau tidak terlalu buruk juga kok waktu dulu," komentar Athrun di sampingnya.

Shinn tidak heran Athrun bisa membaca pikiran. Athrun termasuk yang paling dewasa di antara mereka berlima dan meski sifatnya yang terlalu serius itu sering membuat Shinn senang memancingnya, Athrun termasuk orang yang sangat Shinn hormati. "Kau mengenalnya sejak kecil?" tanya Shinn.

Athrun mengangguk. "Orang tua kami teman baik."

"Ah," balas Shinn, kembali melihat ke depan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan berdiri sendirian di sana tanpa kalian. Rasanya sangat menakutkan. Terkadang fans bisa terlihat mengintimidasi juga, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Athrun menepuk pundak Shinn dan tersenyum lembut. "Nanti pasti kau akan terbiasa."

"Lagipula menurutku tidak ada salahnya gugup setiap mau tampil," timpal Kira dari arah berlawanan.

Shinn menoleh dan baru akan menjawab ketika matanya tertuju pada apa yang dipegang Kira dengan tangan satunya. "Aaah! Siapa yang bilang Kakak boleh minum ini?" Ia menyambar Americano dingin dari tangan Kira. Shinn memberi Athrun tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau diam saja, hah?"

Atrun meringis. "Karena … 'itu' lho." Ia menunjuk ke matanya sendiri.

"Haaaa?"

Kira berkedip beberapa kali seolah baru sadar. Kedua alisnya bertaut, bibirnya terbuka tutup. "Tapi aku butuh kafein …."

"Tidak boleh! Nanti Kakak tidak bisa tidur dan akhirannya bergadang lagi! Habis ini kita tidak ada jadwal jadi Kakak harus langsung tidur!"

"Tapi liriknya hampir sele—"

"Ah, iya, lagu ini memang ditulis oleh teman dan senior yang sangat hebat, Kira Yamato. Sebenarnya Senior Yamato ada di sana." Suara Lacus memotong kalimat Kira.

Kira menoleh cepat ke panggung begitu sorakan fans semakin riuh. Tanpa mereka sadari, kamera sudah mengarah ke mereka, lebih tepatnya Kira.

Mwu La Flaga, MC Music Bang! Bang! itu menyapa dengan antusias. "Ohh, Kira! Selamat malam! Menunggu giliran tampil sambil mengawasi junior, ya? Bersama Shinn dan Athrun juga!"

Kira, Athrun, dan Shinn menunduk sebagai salam dan sempat melambai ke arah kamera.

"Lagu buatanmu populer sekali, kau pasti senang ya?" goda Mwu.

Kira menggeleng salah tingkah sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Lacus. "Lacus yang menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik," balasnya. Sayangnya karena tidak ada mikrofon, suaranya hanya bisa didengar Athrun dan Shinn di antara sorakan fans yang memenuhi studio. Shinn menyadari wajah Kira yang memerah lalu menyikut Athrun. Mereka berdua terkikik geli dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Kira secara frontal karena tahu benar apa alasan wajah rekan mereka itu memerah.

Kira memukul mereka berdua.

Shinn berhenti tertawa, entah kenapa merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menoleh ke belakang, merasa ada yang memerhatikannya—bukan seperti perhatian dari para fans—tapi tidak menemukan apa pun yang janggal.

Yzak dan Dearka bergabung dengan mereka sambil menyerahkan beberapa mikrofon. Seorang staf yang menggunakan ear piece dan memegang kertas menuntun mereka menaiki panggung. "SEED lima menit lagi, ya."

Fans kembali menjerit begitu mereka mengambil posisi. Shinn dan Dearka melambai selagi bagian terakhir lagu mereka diputar untuk mengecek segala suara. Lampu diredupkan, light stick bersinar, teriakan fans mengecil, atmosfer berubah.

"_Come back_ SEED yang ditunggu-tunggu … 'Numbers'!"

Musik intro berputar. Teriakan Yzak memicu jeritan fans. Lampu berkelap-kelip.

Pertunjukkan dimulai.

.

* * *

Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung Shinn. Ia menelan ludah. Tangannya basah. Ia membolak-balik buku catatan Kira yang sengaja ditinggalkan di atas meja Shinn untuk memeriksa bagian _rap_ salah satu lagu baru mereka.

Tidak ada.

Ia memeriksa laci dan bawah meja. Tidak ada juga. _MP3 Player_ miliknya tidak ada.

"Kak Kira!" panggil Shinn. "Apa Kakak memindahkan _MP3 Player_-ku di sini?" tanyanya begitu Kira muncul di ambang kamar dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di leher.

Kira menggeleng. "Aku belum menyentuh mejamu setelah kutinggalkan catatannya pagi tadi." Ia menghampiri meja dan ikut melihat-lihat. "Terakhir ditinggal di mana memangnya?"

"Kuselipkan di buku sekaligus jadi pembatas." Ia berlari keluar kamar dan berseru, "Apa salah satu dari kalian pakai _MP3 Player_-ku?"

"Tidak," jawab Athrun dan Dearka serempak dari sofa. Perhatian tidak teralih dari _playstation_ yang sedang dimainkan.

Paman Andrew belum pulang jadi tidak mungkin menanyakan dia. Jantung Shinn semakin berdebar keras. Perasaannya tidak enak. Pertama trofi, lalu sekarang barang pribadi miliknya? "Ketua, kau lihat _MP3 Player_-ku tidak? Kuletakkan di atas meja," tanya Shinn dengan suara gemetar begitu Yzak lewat di depannya sambil membawa sekotak roti isi kacang merah.

"Aku tidak ke kamarmu seharian ini," jawab Yzak. "Pakai saja punyaku kalau memang mau dengar lagu sampai segitunya."

Shinn menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu masalahnya!" raungnya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. "Di sana ada lagu baru kita untuk album selanjutnya!"

Yzak berhenti menggigit rotinya. Ia menatap Shinn lurus-lurus tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Album baru mereka baru akan liris satu minggu lagi. Akan jadi bencana besar kalau sampai bocor sebelum waktunya. Apalagi _full version_!

"Tenanglah, mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat. Sudah dicari benar-benar belum? Mungkin di bawah kasur atau mobil?" imbuh Dearka.

"Sudah kucari tapi tidak ada! Lagipula aku super _super_ yakin kalau aku tinggalkan di meja dan tidak kubawa hari ini!"

"Uh … teman-teman?" lirih Kira dari dalam kamar.

Dearka dan Athrun saling pandang. Mereka meninggalkan stick player di atas sofa dan berjalan menghampiri kerumunan teman-teman lain di depan kamar Dearka dan Shinn. Kira menunjukkan selembar potongan kertas dengan tulisan tangan menggunakan spidol merah yang bertuliskan: SHINN ASUKA CACAT BAGI SEED. KELUAR SANA!

Jantung Shinn seolah jatuh ke perut. Dugaannya benar.

"_Antifans_?" gumam Dearka serius.

Athrun menoleh ke arah Kira. "Kau menemukannya di mana?"

"Di sela buku catatanku. Pelakunya merobek halaman paling belakang untuk menulis ini dan menyelipkannya di halaman lain, sepertinya halaman acak," jelas Kira. Ia melirik Shinn dengan khawatir dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Shinn tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Bisa jadi _antifans_, penggemar fanatik, atau kedua-duanya." Athrun berkomentar.

Dearka meringis. "Oh, tidak. Jangan kombinasi. Itu yang terburuk."

Yzak tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Shinn selagi matanya menatap ketiga lainnya satu persatu. "Dearka, cek kamar kalian berdua. Kira, aku mau kau cek kamarmu dan Athrun. Aku akan cek kamarku dan manager, lalu Athrun, kau cek sisanya. Shinn kunci pintu depan lalu dan pastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang keluar. Pastikan ada orang yang sembunyi atau tidak. Bawah kasur, lemari, di bawah _counter_ dapur, semuanya. Mengerti?"

Mengerti perubahan aura Yzak, semuanya mengangguk. Kemungkinan ada orang asing yang bersembunyi di rumah mereka tiba-tiba terasa lebih nyata. Dearka, Yzak, dan Kira pergi tanpa harus disuruh dua kali.

Melihat Shinn yang masih bergeming, Yzak menggampar belakang kepala Shinn. "Sampai kapan kau mau terpaku seperti orang tolol, Asuka?" bentaknya.

Shinn balas mencengkram lengan Yzak dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Lagunya … kalau bocor … SEED …."

"Kita bahas nanti."

"Tapi …"

"Nanti."

Shinn menelan ludah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mengangguk sebelum menyambar kunci di meja dan bergegas.

.

* * *

Setelah tidak menemukan siapa pun, mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah. Yzak sedang mengghubungi Andrew di dapur dan terlibat pembicaraan yang, seramnya, terlalu tenang. Shinn langsung mengambil laptopnya dan memeriksa _search engine_ begitu tugas mereka selesai. Athrun bantu mencari di media sosial lewat tabletnya. Dearka menyusup ke grup _chat_ fans lewat ponsel, dan Kira menjelajah fans site dengan laptopnya.

"Ketemu sesuatu?" tanya Shinn kalut.

Athrun terlihat ragu. "Mungkin kalian perlu melihat ini. Yzak?"

Kira bergeser ke samping Athrun diikuti Shinn di sisi satunya. Dearka pindah ke belakang Athrun, sedangkan Yzak berjalan santai dari dapur masih dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga. "Aku mengerti. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, mereka sepertinya menemukan sesuatu," gumamnya. Ia berlutut di samping Dearka dan ikut memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar tablet di tangan Athrun. "Apa?"

Di layar itu, terlihat foto Shinn yang sedang memasangkan earphone ke telinga Kira sambil memegang _MP3 Player_ berwarna ungu.

"Itu bukannya tadi pagi waktu latihan?" komentar Dearka.

Kira yang paling merengut. "Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku dari awal? Aku juga, kan harus latihan," lirihnya.

"Itu tidak penting," Yzak menyela, "kalau dilihat dari fotonya, yang mengambil mungkin salah satu dari tim dancer kita. Itu yang di tanganmu punya Kira?" tanyanya lagi ke arah Shinn.

"Ya, aku pinjam tadi pagi."

"Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan itu," sela Athrun. "Pertama, kalian sendiri tahu, kan betapa ikoniknya _MP3 Player_ Kira karena warnanya dan Kira sering terlihat membawanya di berbagai acara?" Athrun memulai.

Mereka bergumam mengiyakan.

"Sekarang, lihat _caption_-nya. 'Aww, Shinn perhatian banget sama kakaknya.' Ada lagi yang 'ShiKi is real, guys!' uh, kalian tahu maksudnya. Lalu 'foto ini membuktikan ikatan SEED satu sama lain. Aku sayang kalian!'" Athrun membaca dengan nada datar sambil menggeser layarnya dengan cepat. "Tapi ada juga yang caption-nya 'kau seharusnya tidak mencuri barang kakakmu waktu dia tidur, Shinn Asuka' lalu 'apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau Kira kecapekan? Tolong jangan ganggu dia' ada lagi 'kami tahu kau kekanakan, tapi belajarlah membaca situasi.'"

Mereka berlima terdiam. Shinn mengambil tablet Athrun untuk membacanya sendiri dengan lebih saksama.

"_Fan war_?" Dearka memecah keheningan.

Athrun mengangguk. "Sepertinya antara Destiny dan Freedom. Aku baru sempat membaca bagian komentar sedikit, sih, tapi sepertinya mulai memanas."

"Tapi ini kesalahpahaman! Aku dengar jelas ucapan Shinn waktu memasang _earphone_-nya kok!"

"Ah, foto-fotonya mulai menghilang," sahut Shinn tiba-tiba.

Athrun langsung mengambil kembali tabletnya. "Apa maksudmu menghilang?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa beberapa foto. Benar, begitu mau dibuka, beberapa foto mulai tidak bisa lagi diakses. "Oh! Sepertinya ini alasannya."

Athrun menunjukkan sebuah screenchapture direct massage dari salah satu akun dengan nama yang sudah disensor.

Maaf, aku salah satu tim dancer SEED yang mengambil foto itu. Bisa tolong hapus fotonya dan beritahu SEED Orb yang lain untuk tidak menyebarkan fotonya lagi?

Aku sudah menghapusnya dari akunku …

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka fotoku akan memicu _fan war_.

Tolong hentikan. Kejadian sebenarnya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Shinn hanya berusaha membantu Kira supaya tidak terganggu dengan musik kami selagi kami latihan. Sungguh. Aku mengambilnya karena menurutku kejadian itu manis sekali.

Shinn memang sudah menggunakannya sejak datang latihan dan Kira sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi bisa tolong berhenti bertengkar?

Tolong hapus dan beritahu SEED Orb yang lain. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Terima kasih.

Tolong, ya ... aku benar-benar minta tolong …

Yzak langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi dan berjalan ke dapur. "Ya, Andrew? Kami menemukan sesuatu." Suaranya terdengar semakin mengecil.

Kira menepuk bahu Shinn. "Lihat? Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Dearka meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Benar, seperti pepatah: _haters gonna hate_. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ia mengelus-elus tengkuknya sendiri. "Tapi kalau begini jadi lebih masuk akal. Bisa jadi yang menyusup dan mengambil MP3-mu Freedom yang kesal dan ingin memberimu pelajaran."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menulis pesan baru di akunku untuk meminta pelakunya mengembalikannya?" Kira menawarkan dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Athrun menyela, "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Kira. Akan muncul kehebohan yang lebih besar dari ini kalau sampai mereka tahu ada yang berhasil menerobos masuk apartemen kita. Ini bukan hanya masalah _MP3 player_ yang hilang. Kau juga menyadarinya, kan Shinn?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir dari tadi yang membuatku pusing soal itu?"

Kira menatap Shinn seolah dirinyalah yang melakukan kejahatan. "Tapi itu hadiah debut dari Mayu."

Shinn menelan ganjalan di tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak bilang itu tidak berarti …," bisiknya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka matanya lagi. "Tapi prioritasnya bukan itu sekarang. Kita tidak bisa menunggu seseorang menerobos rumah kita lagi. Terlalu banyak projek kita yang masih rahasia, lalu privasi, belum lagi kalau ada penggemar fanatik yang macam-macam dan bisa saja melukai kita. Bisa kau bayangkan begitu kau bangun tidur tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang memerhatikanmu tepat di sampingmu? Selain itu—"

"Whoa, oke-oke, Bung. Tenanglah. Yzak dan manager sudah mengurus semuanya. Kurasa kita perlu istirahat supaya bisa memikirkan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin, setuju?" Dearka berdiri dan melirik jam dinding yang mengarah ke angka satu. "Bagaimana menurutmu Yzak?"

"Tidurlah! Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jendela lalu geser rak sepatu itu ke belakang pintu masuk!" seru Yzak dari dapur.

"Paman Andrew?" tanya Athrun.

"Dia akan tidur di luar! Oy, kau dengar Andrew? Malam ini kau menginap di luar, ya! Iya … aku akan menghubungi pengurus apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali … aku mengerti …."

Selagi Yzak kembali tenggelam dalam pembicaraannya, Shinn dan Kira menggeser rak dengan suara berderak selagi Dearka dan Athrun memastikan seluruh jendela dan menutup semua tirai. Begitu selesai, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan langkah berat.

Shinn menarik lengan Kira tiba-tiba. "Aku cuma mau bilang, ini bukan salahmu Kak Kira. Kalau memang ini ulah Freedom, pelakunya sendiri yang salah. Aku juga yakin tidak semua Freedom membenciku."

Kira tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Shinn. "Harusnya aku yang menghiburmu, kan? Tolong jangan dewasa terlalu cepat," balas Kira dengan senyum tipis.

Telinga Shinn memanas. Dia tidak menyangka bisa mengagumi orang-yang-dulu-ia-benci-setengah-mati di depannya lebih dari ini. Dia _straight_ seratus persen, tolong jangan berasumsi. Hanya saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Kira untuknya sebelum debut dulu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengagumi sosok paling cengeng tapi jenius di grupnya?

Shinn menggeleng dan bergumam. Memikirkan kemungkinan penggemar fanatik kembali membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Aku hanya berharap tidak ada yang terluka."

.

* * *

Karena itu jangan salahkah Shinn kalau dia gelap mata dan murka begitu melihat Kira jatuh terjerembab setelah didorong oleh seseorang begitu mereka hendak masuk ke salah satu kafe dekat lokasi agenda mereka berikutnya.

Sang penabrak bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang sebagai itikad baik. Pria itu terus berlari seperti orang kesetanan menerjang pejalan kaki yang menghalanginya.

Shinn hanya sempat mendengar teriakan 'pencuri!', 'aku tidak apa-apa', dan 'oh tidak, Shinn—' sebelum mengejar orang berpakaian serba hitam tadi dengan satu tujuan: membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan minta maaf. Bermodal adrenalin dan tubuh kecil yang lincah, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi _main rapper_ SEED itu untuk memendekkan jarak di antara mereka.

Sang pencuri menoleh ke belakang dan mengumpat begitu melihat kondisi sekarang. Ia menarik asal salah satu etalase milik vendor malang dan mendorongnya ke arah Shinn sambil terus berlari, memancing teriakan-teriakan lagi dari sekelilingnya.

Dengan kemampuan atletis yang bisa membuat guru olahraga SMA dan trainer-nya bangga, Shinn meletakkan satu tangannya di puncak etalase dan melompat.

Kedua kakinya mendarat sempurna dan kembali membawanya mendekati target. "Berhenti, brengsek!"

Andrew mungkin akan berdecak bangga meski diomeli pihak atas kalau khalayak tahu dirinya mengumpat. Ah, persetan.

Suara klakson panjang menggema dari arah persimpangan begitu pencuri tadi hendak menerobos jalan raya dan hampir menjadi rata dengan aspal. Insting sayang nyawa membuat pencuri itu refleks melompat mundur dan saat itulah Shinn menabrakkan diri ke punggung pria itu.

"Shinn!" sahut Athrun beberapa meter di belakang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shinn bersyukur orang-orang berkumpul mengerumuninya—sebagian ada yang memanggil polisi lalu lintas yang bersiaga—selagi ia mengunci kedua lengan pria itu di belakang punggung. "Minta maaf, sialan!" desis Shinn dengan mata membelalak.

"Menyingkir dariku, bocah tengik!" Pencuri itu menggeliat.

Shinn menguatkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan sang pencuri. Sebelum ia bisa mengeluarkan kata umpatan yang lebih kreatif dan mungkin berima, polisi lalu lintas datang dan segera mengambil alih selagi menghubungi polisi patroli lewat radio.

Namanya kembali dipanggil oleh beberapa suara berbeda yang semakin dekat. Shinn berdiri dan baru akan menoleh ketika seseorang tiba-tiba merengkuhnya erat. "Shinn! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Athrun melepaskan pelukannya untuk memerhatikan sang bungsu dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau benar baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya panik.

Shinn menyingkirkan tangan Athrun dari bahunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Masalahnya—"

"Jiwa pahlawanmu yang kehilangan otak, anak muda," sela Andrew dari sebelahnya dengan seringai dingin. Tangannya menepuk kepala Shinn yang dari luar seolah menunjukkan kasih sayang tapi sebenarnya menjambak. "Kau pikir kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu siapa yang akan tanggung jawab, hah?"

Shinn meringis dan mengaduh sampai Andrew melepaskan tangannya. Ia melihat Dearka, Yzak, dan Kira yang baru datang sambil berlari kecil diiringi segerombol gadis-gadis dengan ponsel teracung yang sepertinya menyadari siapa mereka. Shinn menghela napas lega setelah memastikan Kira baik-baik saja.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Shinn menoleh dan mendapati dua orang gadis dewasa muda berdiri dengan kaki bergerak-gerak gelisah. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai kacamata menjinjing tas berwarna merah muda yang sepertinya dibawa oleh pencuri tadi. "A-anu … terima kasih banyak sudah membantu mengembalikan tasku, Asuka-san!" sahut gadis itu dengan mata membulat berbinar-binar.

"Ah, ya. Bukan apa-apa." Shinn menjawab sekadarnya. Gadis itu mengenali dirinya. Seed Orb-kah?

"Bo-boleh kita bicara sebentar? Di … sana mungkin?" Gadis itu menunjuk ke gang sempit yang berada di antara dua gedung beberapa meter dari pusat perhatian.

_Oke, gadis ini gila_, pikir Shinn. Shinn baru akan berceramah tentang martabat seorang gadis ketika gadis itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _MP3 Player _berwarna merah muda yang sangat familiar. Bukan itu saja, Shinn bisa melihat ujung lancip keemasan dari trofi yang menghilang.

Kira menahan bahunya sebelum Shinn bisa meledak, melihat hal yang sama. Ia melempar senyum hangat kepada keduanya. "Ayo."

Andrew mengangguk. Yzak, Athrun, dan Dearka berjalan beberapa meter dari mereka, menutupi arah mereka pergi. Kira, Shinn, dan dua gadis tadi berjalan semakin dalam ke gang, sedangkan Andrew dan yang lain berdiri dan mengobrol kasual di mulut gang seolah menunggu polisi menanyai mereka.

"Aku bisa membuat kalian berdua di penjara," mulai Shinn tajam.

Kedua gadis itu panik. "To-tolong jangan! Kami sadar kami salah, tapi kami benar-benar menyesal! Apalagi setelah melihat Asuka-san ternyata tidak seperti yang kami pikirkan! Kami melihat ekspresi Asuka-san begitu orang itu mendorong Yamato-san dan mengejarnya tanpa pikir panjang! Keren sekali!"

Shinn mundur selangkah dan menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan penuh rasa jijik, riba-tiba sadar betul orang seperti apa yang sedang ia hadapi. "Imajinasi apa yang ada di kepala kalian?"

"Boleh aku ambil _MP3 Player_ dan trofi kami?" sela Kira lembut. Ia menginjak kaki Shinn sebagai peringatan.

"Ah! Tentu saja!" Gadis itu menyodorkan _MP3 Player_ dengan kedua tangan. "Kami tidak menyebarkan lagu-lagu baru di _group chat_ kami kok."

"Ya! Ya! Kami Freedom dari Seed Orb! Kami tidak akan mengulanginya. Kami hanya sangat peduli terhadap Yamato-san!"

Shinn melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, frustrasi.

Kini Kira tak lagi tersenyum. Ia sedikit menunduk agar bisa bertatapan langung dengan mata kedua penggemarnya. "Dengar, terima kasih atas kepeduliannya, tapi tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Yang tinggal di sana bukan hanya saya, dan tindakan kalian sudah melanggar privasi saya. Bila kalian memang peduli pada saya, tolong jangan memperlakukan teman-teman saya seperti itu, termasuk memberikan komentar jahat tentang anggota lain di sosial media."

"Ba-baik!"

Andrew tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil alih pembicaraan, menanyakan nama dan beberapa hal lain dengan senyum bisnisnya. Mungkin Shinn mendengar kata-kata seperti 'kartu identitas' dan 'tindakan preventif', namun ia tidak mendengar lebih lengkap karena tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Kira.

Mau tidak mau, Shinn harus membekan keterangan di kantor polisi karena ia termasuk yang terlibat dalam _live action_ yang baru terjadi. Keempat anggota SEED lainnya setia mendampingi, kecuali Dearka yang sibuk menggoda polwan muda.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan manajemen. Kalian akan pindah ke apartemen baru tengah malam nanti karena sepertinya dua penggemar fanatik kalian agak kurang kesadaran dirinya," jelas Andrew begitu mereka sudah kembali ke mobil, menuju lokasi syuting yang mendadak diganti karena keributan tadi.

Shinn bergumam, "Mereka bahkan tidak minta maaf."

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting tidak ada yang terluka, kan?" hibur Kira dengan senyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Shinn.

"Sejujurnya aku salut Shinn bisa mengendalikan diri tadi. Kalian tahu, tidak menghajar pencuri tadi sampai babak belur atau mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada kakak-kakak perempuan tadi," celetuk Yzak sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku daritadi menunggu momen itu, sebenarnya," aku Athrun.

"Hei!"

Dearka tertawa terbahak-bahak dari kursi belakang. "Kurasa kita sudah punya pawang Shinn resmi sekarang! Yeay! Kedamaian terjaga!"

"Oi! Kau kira aku apa, hah??"

Kira pura-pura berpikir keras. "Boleh aku minta bonus untuk pekerjaan tambahan ini, Andrew-san?"

Mereka mendengus dan tertawa. Yah, seperti kata Dearka, kedamaian terjaga. Shinn akhirnya menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Iris merahnya memerhatikan rekan-rekan kerja yang entah sejak kapan menjadi keluarga kedua baginya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan seperti ini, tapi paling tidak—seperti kata Kira—tidak ada yang terluka di antara mereka.

Shinn ingin tetap seperti ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Oh, hei! Shinn jadi _trending!" _sahut Dearka.

"Ooh! Ada yang merekam?"

"Ahahahaha! Kalian lihat lompatan barusan? Siap-siap terima tawaran film aksi, bung!"

"Mungkin kita akan dapat panggilan Idol Championship sebentar lagi."

"Kalian baru menyadari kehebatan atletisku? _The lose is on you, guys!"_

"Hmm... Munkin kita bisa menambah _dance part _yang lebih sulit dan intens untuk Shinn. Bakat tidak boleh disia-siakan, kan?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA, APA TADI KATANYA? _THE LOSE IS ON YOU, DUDE!"_

"A-Andrew-san..."

* * *

.

[1] HAROS: Lacus _fandom name._

* * *

Holla, everyone!

Lama banget gak nulis lagi uwuuu, maafkan kalau terkesan kaku._ I need to do more warm up!_

_I miss this platform and just want to share my idea. I hope it will be a fun read for you guys._

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Segala kritik dan saran saaaangat diterima! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan dan berkesan!


End file.
